


Longing to be Whole

by frek



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DG hated seeing Glitch so sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing to be Whole

For the first couple weeks after the double eclipse, DG would often find Glitch in teh brain room of Az's tower, looking sadly at his other half floating in the tube of green chemicals. He never said much of anything when DG would find him there, choosing instead to spend the time together in silence, both their minds wandering, but never voicing those thoughts.

When DG found him in the room once again, it wasn't much different from before. She had entered the room as normal, the door's hinges complaining as she pushed it open. Glitch never looked up from where he was standing by the tube. His eyes were focused on the pink brain, his hand resting open-palmed on the cool glass. If he had heard the hinges squeak, he never showed it.

DG crossed the room silently, stopping beside Glitch, resting her hand on his lower back and watching his face. He looked so sad, lost. It hurt DG to see it, knowing just how optimistic and upbeat Glitch could normally be. But since the night of the eclipse, when he had the chance to be reunited with his memories for the first time in years, he seemed to be even more aware of just how much he had lost. DG knew, though, as she watched the pain in his gaze, she would do anything to help reunite him with those memories. Especially after all that he had done to help her find her own.

After several minutes of the two standing as they were, in a solemn silence together, Glitch glanced up, his dark gaze meeting DG's pale eyes. "It's weird knowing that everything I don't know about who I am is sitting on the other side of the glass," he said, turning his body to properly face DG. "Downright unnerving." He offered DG one of his trademark bright smiles, but DG could see his heart wasn't into it. It was obvious he was aching for the self he no longer knew.

"It's going to be okay, Glitch," DG said, reaching out and taking his hand from the tube, holding it in hers. She threaded her fingers through his, feeling him hesitate to return the touch. "The queen is working right now to find the best alchemists in the entire OZ to restore you back to yourself."

Glitch bit his lip as he looked down, his gaze settling on their intertwined hands. "I'm scared, DG." His voice was barely a whisper, but the fear he confessed was obvious.

DG felt her heart break for him, the feeling welling up within her chest. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Glitch, holding him close as he pressed his face into her shoulder. "Don't be scared," she whispered into his ear. "We'll all be here for you. _I'll_ be here for you." She felt Glitch's grip around her body tighten as he let out a shaky breath and she wondered briefly if maybe he was the basket case and not Raw. She couldn't blame him, he had every right to be.

"What if you don't like me when I'm brainy?" Glitch asked. The words seemed uncertain on his lips and DG realized that this was the greater of his fears. The butterflies that plagued her stomach as a result made it difficult at first for DG to answer.

She pulled back slightly, attempting to see clearly into Glitch's face. "Of course I'll like you," she said, brushing her fingers lightly over his soft cheek. "Half-brain or whole-brain, you're still the same man." She reached up and touched the cool metal of his zipper. "It's not just what's in there that counts, it's what's in here, too," she finished, pressing her palm flat on his chest, over his heart.

Glitch reached up and covered DG's hand with his own, closing his eyes as he did so. A small smile fitted across his features and DG felt some of the worry in her chest dissipate. "You're too good to me," he said, looking down into her face.

"That's only because you deserve it," DG replied, her eyes meeting his and making those butterflies flutter. She leaned forward then and rose onto her tiptoes. With one hand planted on his cheek, she pressed a soft kiss to his other. She felt Glitch's breath catch in his throat with her gesture and couldn't help but smile as she pulled away. The smile Glitch returned to her was as bright as the blush that had spread across his cheeks.

"W-w-well I'm glad you feel that way," Glitch said after several moments where he had seemed to almost forget how to speak, "I'm glad you feel that way… I'm glad you-"

DG laughed and wrapped her arms around Glitch once more, "You're glitching," she said, stopping him mid-sentence.

Glitch's blush deepened as DG held onto him. He didn't say anything more, only returned the gesture, his heart pounding so hard, DG could feel it through her own body. She grinned to herself, resting her head on his chest as he brushed his fingers lightly over her back. She was right, she knew. Everything _would_ be okay.


End file.
